doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sunbase
The Sunbase is the second episode of the first series in Doctor Who - 03. Episode Description Hazel and the Doctor are about to visit California for Hazel's first trip when they crash-land on a frozen sun. A group of alien bandits steals the TARDIS. The Doctor and Hazel must get the TARDIS back. Plot "I want to go to California," Hazel says. "What?" the Doctor says. "Not an alien planet?" Suddenly, the TARDIS starts shaking and starts going mad. "Hazel!" the Doctor yells. "Hold on to whatever you can find, we're crashing!" *Opening credits play The inside of the TARDIS explodes as it crashes. "And to think I just redid it!" the Doctor says, looking at all the damage done. "Where are we?" Hazel asks. "I don't know," the Doctor slowly says. "But I'm guessing a frozen sun." Hazel looks outside and sees a frozen sun. "I thought so!" the Doctor cheers. "Now, let's go buy some tools to repair the TARDIS. I can redo it again." Hazel and the Doctor walk out of the TARDIS. When they're gone seven bandits appear. "Take the machine, we'll sell it soon!" one says. The bandits start pushing it. "Who would've thought so many aliens would make a frozen sun their home, it's kind of like a sunbase," the Doctor says to Hazel. "I love a good sunbase, sunbases are cool." The Doctor sees some aliens selling the TARDIS. "How'd they get that, stop!" the Doctor yells. But it's too late; the TARDIS is gone. "No!" the Doctor says. He turns to Hazel. "I'm sorry," he says. "But you're trapped here for the rest of your life, and I'm trapped here for the rest of the universe." "What?" Hazel asks. "You bring me to a place I'll never leave?" "Mistake," the Doctor says. "Somebody just... just sold the... sold the TARDIS." "Somebody stole the TARDIS? It's actually gone?" Hazel demands. "Yes," the Doctor says. "Look behind you..." Hazel turns around. An alien is growling at her. "It wants your head," the Doctor says. "Run!" Hazel and the Doctor run away, the alien's still growling. The Doctor bumps into the TARDIS and falls to the ground. He opens the door. "After that small delay," the Doctor says. "We're ready for California." "But the TARDIS is frozen," Hazel says. "We can't go until we wait!" "Of course we can go," the Doctor says. He activates the TARDIS' heater and melts the ice. "All ready!" the Doctor says. "No," Hazel says. "I like this place." "Too bad," the Doctor says. He begins piloting the TARDIS. "The heater will melt the ice and the sun won't be frozen, we can't be there when that happens!" the Doctor says. He pilots the TARDIS away, concluding the episode. Next time "Here we are, the planet Gloom, it's as good as new," the Doctor says as he exits the TARDIS with Hazel. It cuts to the Doctor going in to the TARDIS. He quickly returns riding a motorcycle. "Will this do?" the Doctor calls to Hazel who is at the moment looking at the tower. She turns around and sees the Doctor. "Yeah," Hazel says. "That'll do; I think; maybe; possibly; no; maybe; no; possibly; yes." Hazel gets on the motorcycle and the Doctor starts riding towards the group of fleeing aliens. "Have you ever seen an alien tornado?" the Doctor asks Hazel. It cuts to hundreds of Time Lords in a dusty room. "You killed us all," they say. "You killed us all!" Read More